


bananas

by bloooie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, seulgi has a big fat crush on irene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloooie/pseuds/bloooie
Summary: When her friends dared her to do something embarrassing, Seulgi asked the universe to cut her some slack.The universe sent Irene instead.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> credits to gothquark on tumblr for the writing prompt inspo!

"Are you freaking serious?" Seulgi asked incredulously, refusing to believe she heard it right.

She and her friends were currently in her apartment living room, spending another Thursday night drinking their sanities away. Halfway through their third bottle of whatever it was and her losing streak in Jenga, she proposed that they play an improvised game of truth or dare next, which she now deeply regrets.

Seulgi was quite the prankster. She was the worst combination of luck and heartlessness that you would absolutely hate to be around during drinking games. That's why when the tip of the bottle stopped directly on her, not even an inch to the side, the room was in absolute chaos.

  
"Oh, you bet your ass that I am." Moonbyul grinned, satisfaction evident from seeing the misery in her best friend's face. More often than not, she was the one on the receiving end of what Seulgi considers her best ideas. Change is nice sometimes. 

"The reign of terror has finally ended!" Lisa gleefully shouts, shaking an already dizzy Joy by the collar who seemed to be five seconds away from throwing up. "Do you see this, Sooyoung? I'm actually crying." She wipes her nose with the back of her hand and smears it disgracefully all over the older girl's sleeves. "I'm getting my camera."

Lisa sprints to the bedroom, leaving the poor girl to plop down on the carpet, mumbling something incoherent as she hugs the now empty bottle of alcohol.

"Oh dear." Wendy grimaces, immediately attending to their discarded friend on the floor. She grabs Joy by her feet and drags her away from the couch before the over-enthusiastic blonde returns and does more damage.

It was all so comical, had it been another person awaiting embarrassment instead of her, Seulgi might've been the one running around and laughing her ass off seeing her friends in their current state. But it _was_ her. And she was reminded of the situation when Moonbyul snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"It's simple. All you have to do is drive to the store and buy a banana and 20 condoms." She repeats the given dare, snickering as she pats Seulgi's head like a mother to her toddler. "You can even get yourself a can of pringles as a reward."  


Seulgi groans. "What the hell are you even going to do with 20? We're all gay!"

  
Joy suddenly laughs out loud from behind the couch, startling everybody. "She said we're gay." She whisper shouts right before bursting into another fit of laughter and hitting Lisa hard on the shoulder.

  
They all look at Wendy as if waiting for an explanation. "She's just going through some stuff." She waves a hand at them dismissively and continues to drink from her glass. "Carry on."  


_Crackheads_ , Seulgi thought to herself. Absolute crackheads.

  
Moonbyul shakes her head and returns her attention to the matter at hand. "Doesn't really matter, we'll donate them. Give 'em to your brother or something."  


"Gross."

"Whatever. We'll figure it out when you're done."

  
Seulgi groans once more in protest. She knows her friends aren't going to budge, but that doesn't mean she can't prolong her impending humiliation as much as she can.  


"Come on, Seulgi. You've made us do things that are much _much_ worse." Lisa reasons as she plops down next to the girl on the couch. "Remember that time when you dared me to only speak in animal sounds for a whole period? Professor Kim thought I was having a stroke."

A smile creeps up the brunette's face as she recalls the memory. They spent their free period drinking at the campus bar that day, forgetting that they had a graded recitation for the next class. So, when Lisa was called to answer, the four were on the edge of their seats up until the blonde shakily opened her mouth and let out a pathetic excuse for a moo. Professor Kim didn't know whether to send her to the dean's office or the clinic.

Wendy almost peed herself laughing that day.

Seulgi lets out a chuckle, looking at the hopeful grins on her friends' faces and finally gives in. "Fine." She breathes, brushing the dust off her lap and moves to stand. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes!" Moonbyul exclaims, sharing a celebratory high five with the blonde on the other side of the couch. "Bring your camera. We're definitely going to need it."

"Way ahead of you, boss." Lisa grins, patting her favorite accessory dangling around her neck. "This is going to be fun."  


"I call shotgun!" Joy shouts from behind the kitchen counter this time, startling her friends once more. How she got there, they have no clue. They don't dwell on her actions that much anymore, Joy's like that sometimes.

\--

"Oh my god."

"What?" Seulgi asks as they walk up to the convenience store after parking the car.

Wendy and Lisa were walking ahead while the three of them trailed behind.

Seulgi wasn't sure whether it was because of the fact that they abruptly stopped at the entrance or because Lisa had this mischievous glint in her eyes when the two turned to look at her, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Wendy was grinning from ear to ear when she faced her.

"Your crush is on duty." The girl announces. 

And with that, Seulgi's knees went weak.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." She quickly walks past the two and peeks inside.

True to Wendy's words, there she was, the most beautiful girl Seulgi had ever seen.

She had her hair tied up in a ponytail like always and the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration as she stacks up a pile of apples by the counter. She also seemed to be the only staff around.

 _Great_.

Seulgi had taken a liking to the girl when she first saw her in freshman year, struggling to open the double doors of the store because of the boxes she was carrying in her tiny arms. Seulgi rushed across the street to open the door and help the stranger out, but got the air knocked out of her lungs when their eyes met. Needless to say, she toppled over her own feet and hasn't been the same since.

She hadn't realized that she'd been staring until the girl turned to look at her direction, making her cower behind the wall, her heart beating like crazy.

"Nope. Let's go to the other store instead, I'm not making a fool out of myself in front of her." She sputters out as she moves to walk back to the car.  


"Oh no you don't." Moonbyul quickly obstructs her path, gripping both sides of the ramp to keep her from running away. "This is your chance to finally get to talk to her."

  
Talk to her?

Just the idea of being _near_ the girl gets her dizzy! She'd rather waste gas and drive the whole night to another city than buy what are widely known as heterosexual contraceptives _here_ in front of the girl of her dreams.

No thanks.  


Seulgi flails her arms about like a kid having a tantrum. "She's going to think that I'm some kind of sex addict or something." She whines, making Joy snort.  


"Maybe that's a good thing." Lisa wonders out loud, immediately regretting it when she saw the scowl on Seulgi's face directed at her. "I'm obviously kidding." She smiles apologetically and nudges Moonbyul forward.

The purple-haired girl glared at the blonde who only widened her eyes at her in reply. Moonbyul faces Seulgi again who looks like she's ready to sprint home at any minute now.

"Seul, _baby bear_ ," She cooes, inching closer and putting on the sweetest smile she could muster. "All you have to do is walk in there, buy the stuff, and go. Doesn't seem so bad, right?"  


"Oh, it sure still does." Seulgi deflects. She crosses her arms against her chest and sits down Indian style on the concrete. "There's no way in hell that I'm going in there. And you can't make me." She says, her tone final. 

Moonbyul lets out an exasperated sigh. She had already anticipated this.

Her eyes travel from one friend to another and they all nodded in silent agreement to take matters into their own hands.

Lisa and Wendy were already holding the doors wide open while Joy and Moonbyul carefully advanced towards their victim. Seulgi had no time to react when two arms lifted her from the ground and charged her inside.

The two set her down with her back facing the exit, quickly fleeing the scene. By the time Seulgi had scrambled to her feet, her friends were already smiling at her outside with their hands firmly gripped on the handles, just in case she got any ideas.

She was about to stomp towards the glass doors and flip them off when a familiar voice greeted about ten feet away from her.

"Good evening."

She froze. Seulgi felt heat immediately rush up her cheeks.

It seemed that her blushing was unfortunately obvious because she caught a glimpse of a camera flash in front of her and she swears in her mind that she's going to strangle Lisa when she gets out.

She lets out a long defeated sigh and with one last scowl to the crackheads she call her friends, she turns on the heels of her shoes, bows her head, and walks toward the aisles, disappearing from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a short story with about at least five chaps, so stay with me (but only if you want to, of course) hehe im pretty excited about this. i love crackhead friendships lol


	2. two

  
"Get it together, Kang." Seulgi whispered to herself for the nth time tonight.

It had now been fifteen minutes since she was barged through the glass doors of the store. (against her own will, might she add!)

She felt betrayed.

...and a little violated, to be honest.

So far, she had grabbed herself a can of pringles, a few chips, and had rounded the store a total of _four_ times in search for the anti-babymakers, but to no avail.

At first she thought that maybe they were out of stock. _Maybe_ the universe wasn't so mean after all and decided to give her a break.

She hummed in content, a stupid smile plastered on her face. Seulgi liked this thought.

With a bounce to her step, Seulgi confidently started to make her way to the counter, anticipating the look on her friends' faces when she tells them that the dreaded contraceptives were nowhere to be seen.

Her newfound giddiness, however, didn't last long. Because when she got a little closer and looked ahead, her shoulders slumped. She had found them, sitting mockingly on the shelf behind the last person she wanted to buy them from.

Which brings us back to the present. Here Seulgi was, watching the droplets of water fall from the ice machine as she curses the person who thought that placing condoms somewhere out of customer reach was a good idea. Stupid store people.

She had scurried back to the beverage area after the realization that she actually had to talk to the girl in order to complete her mission. Seulgi can't do that! She barely even made it inside when she saw her behind the register, and now she's supposed to freaking _talk_ to her?

Might as well rip her heart out.

She's not usually like this, though. On the contrary, Seulgi was quite confident. Not in a proud way, of course, but in a way that she held herself so surely. You could put her in the middle of a crowd and watch the people automatically gravitate towards her the moment she speaks. She had this undeniable charisma about her that allows her to be genuine but also interesting at the same time. It's one of her many gifts.

That's why her friends were pleasantly surprised when they found out about the effect the girl from the convenience store had on her. They wanted to see even the tiniest of interactions between them but Seulgi never gave them a chance.

She was pulled out of her sulking when her phone rang. Wendy's caller ID flashed on the screen and she answered the call, meekly bringing the phone to her ear. "Help me." Seulgi breathed out, eyes staring off into the distance.

"Oh good, you're still alive." Wendy yawns.

"The condoms are on the shelf behind her."

"Well, duh. That's where condoms usually are."

"How was I supposed to know? Now I even have to ask her for them!" Seulgi whines. "I can't do it, Wan."

Someone snorts in the background and Seulgi can hear a faint sound of someone toppling over on the other line, followed by incessant laughter.

"Sure you can! It's past 2am, Seul, she's probably already disoriented. She's not going to remember some random chick buying condoms past midnight." Wendy reassures her and to her surprise, it actually helps.

"You're right." She answers after a while.

"I am?" Wendy asks in disbelief, earning her a slap to the shoulder, probably from Moonbyul. "I mean of course, I am! Now hurry up, we've got another bottle to finish once we get back."

"Okay."

"Okay. Send smoke signals." And with that, the line went dead.

Seulgi closes her eyes and lets out another shaky breath as she starts walking towards the counter one last time.

Despite it being 2 in the morning, the convenience store was pretty much alive—unlike every other time she went in the middle of the night.

There were probably about seven more people in there with her. Three of which were just sitting at the tables, each nursing a nearly empty cup of coffee while talking amongst themselves. Seulgi believes that this had something to do with the girl on duty.

Come to think of it, this is her first time seeing the girl working a night shift since she usually works during the day.

Seulgi knows this because there's a reason why she, despite the decent amount of parking spaces that the university has, chooses to park her car a few blocks away from campus. She convinces her friends that it's merely part of her fitness routine, but in reality, it's really just so she can pass by the convenience store everyday.

She doesn't walk in, of course. Her weak, beating heart could never allow her to. Instead, she just passes by, risking glances once in a while in hopes to acquire a tiny dose of serotonin and store it in her pocket. Save it for a rainy day, maybe.

Besides, she doesn't really mind the extra twelve minutes it takes for her to walk from her car to the university gates. The occasional four seconds of warmth from getting a glimpse of the girl makes all the unnecessary leg work worth it.

She was currently next in line at the cashier and _boy_ was she nervous. She feels as if she were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, waiting for the Sorting Hat to decide whether she was going to be forced to have a new favorite color or she'd be put in Hufflepuff just because she really liked the color yellow.

Sometimes Seulgi doesn't understand her thoughts, herself.

After a moment of trying to recall how some things work in the fictional world of Harry Potter, the man in front of her shifts on his feet and gathers his change, meaning that it was her turn to pay now.

"Okay. Breathe." Seulgi whispers to herself, taking in large breaths to calm her beating heart. She could practically hear the thrumming in her ear, as if there were drums being struck from within her. It didn't help that when she looked at the door, she could clearly see her friends with their phones out, gleefully filming a moment that's going to haunt her forever.

This time, the man ducks his head and steps to the side, giving Seulgi an unobstructed view of the girl up front and _dear_ _god_ was she breathtaking.

Seulgi kept repeating in her head that god really did have his favorites. One being the girl in front of her. 

When their eyes finally met, the girl seemed a bit surprised. For whatever reason, Seulgi didn't know.

Or maybe she did.

Perhaps it's because of her constant aversion of _this_ particular moment. You see, Seulgi has never paid with the girl behind the register before. She always makes it a point to either make the person she's with (mostly Moonbyul) pay for the items or she checks out at the other available counter instead.

She had never _ever_ been face-to-face with the beauty before after that first time. She physically just couldn't do it. She fears her heart just might give out, like it seems to be doing right now.

They looked at each other for a while before the girl's features softened, cracking a smile. "Hi." She politely greets, making Seulgi bow her head in attempts of hiding her continuously reddening face.

She takes a tentative step forward and exhales. Mustering up all of what was left of the alcohol-induced courage in her system, she lifts her head and gently places the items in front of her for the girl to ring up.

"H-hey." She manages to squeak out, earning her a warm smile from the raven-haired girl.

She ducks her head. Figuring that looking at the girl's face for longer than two seconds was something she simply cannot do, Seulgi watches the girl's hands instead as they shift from item to item with each beep from the scanner.

This, however, meant that Seulgi doesn't notice how the girl's eyes were also trained on her, a curious expression on her face as she takes in the shy brunette's features, lingering a little longer on her lips. She also doesn't notice how her friends were completely freaking out outside the store, getting everything on camera.

"Will this be all?" The girl asks after a while.

"Um, no." Seulgi brings a hand up to rub the back of her neck, a nervous tick she's acquired growing up. "C-Can I please get a...um, banana and...er...those? " She stammers, briefly pointing to the shelf on the wall behind the other girl.

She follows the direction of where her customer pointed at and

 _oh_.

There was a flash of something unkown in the girl's eyes, fast and unreadable. An emotion that Seulgi couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it shock? Disgust? Disappointment?

Seulgi snorts.  
Disappointment.

Yeah, right. She's not _that_ delusional.

"Oh. Sure, what kind?" The girl asks after a while, lifting a stool from under the counter and positions it by the shelf, stepping on it gingerly to reach the top.

"Anything's fine."

"Okay, and how many?"

"20...please."

The girl's eyes go wide as she looks at Seulgi over her shoulder. She couldn't contain the giggles coming out of her mouth as she grabs a box and brings it down. "Date night?" The girl asks as she sets the item on the counter.

Seulgi's eyebrows shot up in panic. "What? Oh god, no. I'm gay." She mindlessly blurts out, the unnecessary explanation out of her mouth before she could even think and take them back.

The girl raises her eyebrow at her, surprised at the new information. Her whole demeanor from a while ago completely out of sight.

"I should've known." The raven-haired girl smirked.

Seulgi blinks.

Once.

Twice.

"Excuse me?" She asks, not sure if she should be offended or not.

The girl simply shrugs. "No straight girl is that pretty in a hoodie and chucks at 2am." She explains, giving Seulgi a once-over, unaware of the effect it had on the younger girl. Was the pretty girl indirectly complimenting her? Was she getting punked? Where are the cameras? "Plus, I'm assuming that those are your friends?" She tilts her head to the side, amusement evident as she points towards the direction of the glass doors.

Seulgi's face falls. She has half a mind to run her friends over when she turns around and sees them happily waving at her, holding up a cardboard sign that says "she likes girls", written in large red letters.

She wonders what kind of back story she's going to make up when she inevitably takes on a new identity and moves halfway across the globe.

Soft, adorable laughter cuts her murderous thoughts short, reminding her of the pickle she was in. "It's nice to know that we have one thing in common." The girl smiles at her knowingly.

Wait... 

She's _gay_? 

Seulgi wanted to scream.

"That'll be ₩14,000." She states simply, like she just didn't tell Seulgi a few seconds ago that she was attracted to the female anatomy as well. Seulgi's head was spinning.

Her crush liked girls too.

No big deal.

Seulgi pats at her pockets quickly, only to realize that she didn't have any cash on her. "Shoot, my wallet's in the car. Do you take credit cards?" She hopefully asks, eyebrows scrunched together as she bites on her bottom lip anxiously.

"Yes, ma'am." The shorter girl replies with a nod, eyes focused on the space between Seulgi's teeth.

Seulgi hastily brought out her card from her phone case and slid it across the counter, too scared to risk skin-on-skin contact with the girl in fear that she might actually faint.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just wanted me to know your name." She eyes Seulgi briefly, a teasing lilt to her tone.

Seulgi suddenly felt like she was on fire. She quickly reacts. "N-no, it's not like that, I really just left my car in the wallet! I mean my wallet in the car! I-" A hand encircles her wrist, stopping her from saying any more.

"Relax." The girl chuckles, immediately retracting her hand after seeing the brunette visibly stiffen. "I'm just messing with you.. Seulgi."

And Seulgi swears that she's not _that_ kind of person, but the way that her name sounded so different on the girls lips made the hair on her arms stand on end and her throat unbelievably dry. She licks her lips. 

"R-right." She nervously replies, retrieving her card from the girl's hands and shoving it back in her pocket.

She was about to bid her goodbyes when a firm hand squeezed her shoulder, preventing her from turning around. She looked to the side and her eyes went wide. 

"Good evening, miss. I'm Lisa, a friend of Seulgi's. Our friends and I were wondering if you would be so kind to pose for a picture with her." Lisa grins cheekily at the girl behind the register, eyes not even daring to look at Seulgi whose jaw looked like it was going to fall off. "It's for science."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seulgi whisper-yells at the blonde who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm here to take your picture, silly. The miss doesn't seem to mind, right miss?" Lisa smiles sweetly at the raven-haired girl who was clearly amused at the group's antics before turning her attention back to her fuming friend. "See? She doesn't mind. Now get your ass over there and smile." She says through gritted teeth and shoves Seulgi forward.

"Oh dear, you guys look so cute together." Lisa claps her hands together, wiping her eyes like a proud mother as she watches Seulgi send daggers her way.

"I swear to god, Lalisa."

"Oh shush." Lisa waves a hand dismissively and lifts her camera to her face. "Come on, Seul, give us a smile."

Seulgi brings a hand up to her temple in attempts to calm herself down when she hears giggling beside her. She turns around and faces the raven-haired girl, eyes deeply apologetic.

"I'm really sorry about this. My friends are mentally unstable."

The girl snorts. "Aren't we all, sometimes?" She answers, rounding the counter and moving to stand next to the brunette, an easy smile on her face. "Now won't you smile for the camera? It's for science, anyway."

Seulgi stands there, frozen, as her blonde-haired friend kept snapping pictures of the two like paparazzi on new year's eve.

When she felt like she'd taken enough, Lisa thanked the girl and giddily walked out the door, welcomed by their friends like the hero that she was.

She was definitely going to get an earful from Seulgi later on.

"Your friends seem like a lot of fun." The girl chuckles next to her, bringing her back to her senses.

"I think 'annoying' would be a better term to describe them." Seulgi offers, causing the girl to tip her head back laughing, and Seulgi swears she could listen to that laugh everyday.

She stares at the girl a beat too long and gets herself caught, a faint shade of crimson spreading through the raven-haired girl's cheeks. Seulgi looks away, of course, unable to handle the beating of her heart.

She clears her throat and gathers the paper bag containing her purchase. It occurs to her that she still doesn't know the girl's name. Not that that's so surprising, considering that she couldn't even look at the girl a while ago for more than two seconds. Now, she claims that she can at least handle four.

She shifts on her feet, contemplating whether or not to ask the girl's name when she suddenly hears her speak.

"Thank you for shopping with us, please come again." came the girl's routine goodbye.

Seulgi's shoulders slumped. She had contemplated too long, it seems. 

She smiles weakly, masking the disappointment in her voice. "T-Thanks. Have a good night."

"You, too."

With one last nod, Seulgi turns around and walks away, a heavy feeling in her chest. Why couldn't she ask such a simple question?

As her fingers gripped the cold steel of the entrance door handles, a voice called out.

"Seulgi?"

She looked back, eyes landing on the raven-haired girl staring back at her, biting her lip nervously.

Seulgi gulped. "Yeah?" Seulgi answered breathlessly, her heart pounding like crazy against her rib cage.

"Irene." The girl smiled softly at her, voice clear as the summer sky. "My name's Irene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts so far? i'm a sucker for feedback and friendly interactions :)
> 
> take care of yourselves, luvies!


	3. three

  
Wheels of the desktop swivel chair scraped across wooden floorboards as Seulgi stretched her limbs, breaking into a yawn. She glances at the digital clock by her nightstand and realizes that it's already two in the morning.

Damn.

She's been studying for seven hours now.

No wonder her eyelids felt heavy.

She clicks her tongue and stands to gather her things, opting to continue her work first thing in the morning. Her exams don't start until nine o'clock anyway, and she usually wakes up at around six. That's plenty of time to read and refresh her memory.

After tidying up her desk and turning off the lights, she crawls up her bed, chest warm at the anticipation of a good night's sleep. It's a different kind of satisfaction, Seulgi learns, when your head crashes on your pillow after staying awake in the middle of the night, studying your ass off. It's a lot more rewarding—like you actually _deserve_ to let your body rest for once.

Seulgi smiles, pulling the covers up until the fabric reached her lips, the scent of lavender and fresh water invading her nostrils. She sighs, sinking her body further into the mattress as she lets herself slowly give in to sleep.

_However_

Not fifteen seconds into her peaceful state, the door to her bedroom abruptly swings open, followed by the flickering of the lights switching on.

"What the--"

"Rise and shine, my little butterfly!" A voice bellowed, stopping at the foot of her bed. "Get your keys. We're heading out."

Seulgi rubs her eyes as she props herself up on the mattress, a mix of annoyance and confusion evident on her face. Because who the _hell_ barges in someone else's house at two in the freaking morning?

She narrows her eyes at the intruder and lets out a groan.

Park Sooyoung, apparently.

"What the actual hell, Joy?" Seulgi grumpily mumbles, blinking her eyes to adjust to the offensive light. "Why are you here?"

The taller girl plops down on the edge of the bed as Seulgi glares at her expectantly.

"I need you to drive me to the university." She bats her eyelashes sweetly at the brunette, only to have the other girl throw a stuffed animal her way. "Hey! No need to get aggressive!"

"Are you serious?" Seulgi snaps, successively hurling pillows towards Joy's direction. "At this _hour?_ I told you to only use the spare key for emergencies!"

A round pillow lands square on the taller girl's forehead, much to Seulgi's satisfaction. "Ow! But this _is_ an emergency!" She yelps as she continues to dodge the brunette's attacks. "Why the hell do you have so many pillows?"

Seulgi only glares at the other girl, holding back her violence. "I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain." She says, crossing her arms against her chest. "This better be good." 

"Ah, seriously..."

" _Twenty seven_. Twenty si--"

"Alright! Geez, so impatient."

"Because you're ruining my sleep!" Seulgi yanks a pillow from her side, threatening another onslaught at the girl in front of her.

"Not the face!" Joy cowers, shielding her head behind her arms. "Okay! Okay! I need you to drive me to the university because my car's at the shop and I forgot to pick up the preparations for Wendy's surprise birthday party tomorrow." The taller girl replies hurriedly.

"What?" Seulgi blinks. "You said you had it all taken care of!" She shouts, throwing a notepad at the younger girl.  
She was running out of ammo.

"I did!" Joy ducks, letting the stationery item hit the wall. "But I fell asleep early yesterday and only woke up now." The girl pouts, collapsing onto the swivel chair by the desk.

Seulgi could see the bags under the girl's eyes, clearly stressed out with everything that was happening. She couldn't blame her, though. Joy had to prepare a birthday party on top of their laboratory activities _and_ midterms, and even though their friends were helping too, Joy was still basically the one constantly on her feet.

It was for her roommate, after all, and she'd do anything for Wendy.

"Come on, Seul. I planned this out for _weeks_. You've got to help me out." She pleads, looking up at Seulgi with all the hope in the world.

Seulgi sighs. It was clear that her friend really needed her help, but she was just _so tired._ She had been anticipating a good night's sleep since Tuesday! Her midterm exams have proven themselves to be one hell of a drainer, and Seulgi just wanted time to recharge. Was that too much to ask?

"You know I love you," Seulgi starts, not missing the frown on Joy's face when she slowly slipped back under her covers. "But I haven't slept properly in days. I don't think I have the energy to st--"

"I also need to drop by the convenience store, by the way." Joy informs her mid-sentence, and in one swift movement Seulgi was already out the room.

"Well, what are we still doing here? You know I can't let you go alone at this ungodly hour, it's far too dangerous!" Seulgi shouts from the living room, hastily putting on a hoodie over her head as she scrambles to find her car keys.

Joy blinks. "Unbelievable."

The younger girl chuckles, shaking her head in amusement as she watches her usually composed friend stumble over her own furniture. All because there was a possibility that she'd get to see her crush again after a whole week of focusing on school.

"I'm gonna go start the car, Sooyoung. I'll meet you downstairs." Seulgi quickly states, not even sparing the other girl a glance before walking out the door and racing down the stairs, leaving a cackling Joy inside her apartment.

\--

The outside of the convenience store was pretty much empty, except for the two people screaming at each other like they weren't in a public place in middle of the night.

"Get the hell out of the car!" Joy shouts as she forcefully yanks Seulgi by the arm, propping her foot at the bottom of the door to gain some leverage. "I thought you wanted to come see her?"

The two were currently in the store parking lot, having only gotten back from fetching the decorations at the university. It was a good thing that they were always friendly with the guards, getting in after school hours had become a piece of cake.

On their way back, Joy informed Seulgi that she needed to drop by the convenience store because she wanted to make Wendy a special breakfast today, but they were running low on a few things in the kitchen to make it happen.

A smile crept up the brunette's face at this. Joy and Wendy's friendship had always been different. Their friends never talked about it, but all of them knew—what the two had was special.

When they reached the parking lot, Seulgi refused to get off of the vehicle, having seen a certain girl inside the establishment.

At first, Joy thought that Seulgi just needed a little push to calm her nerves, but when she realized that the girl was really going to let her carry all the groceries by herself, the screaming ensued.

"I do! But I never said that I wanted her to see _me_!" Seulgi shouts back, gripping the steering wheel like her life depended on it. "I can perfectly see her from here!"

"You're unbelievable." Joy huffs, her arms aching from all the aggressive pulling. They've been at it for a while now. "I need help carrying everything, you know." She glares.

"No, you don't." Seulgi mutters, pointing at the piece of paper in the younger girl's pocket. "That list is like six bags, tops. You can handle that by yourself."

Joy clicks her tongue and crosses her arms against her chest. "Seulgi." She whines.

"Joy."

"Kang Seulgi!"

"Park Sooyoung!"

She heaves out a frustrated sigh, fingers shooting up to massage her pounding temples. The older girl was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I swear to god, Seul. If you don't get your ass out of that damn car, I'm going to go in there and make Irene do it." She whispers through gritted teeth, having enough of this pointless back-and-forth.

Seulgi gasps, narrowing her eyes at the other girl. "You wouldn't dare."

Joy inches forward, resting her palms on the hood of the car to look the girl in the eye. "You wanna bet?"

They stare each other down for a good five seconds before Seulgi lets out a sigh of defeat, clicking her seatbelt free and stepping out into the cold night air.

Joy grins triumphantly.

"Ugh. You're despicable." Seulgi huffs, glaring at the younger girl who was clearly pleased with the turn of events.

"That's what I thought." She smirks, happily looping her arm around the older girl's as they finally make their way inside.

"Good eveni—oh." The girl behind the register falters, eyes lighting up as soon as they landed on the familiar face by the entrance. "Hi, Seulgi." She smiles, melting every inch of the younger girl's composure.

It was insane, Seulgi ponders, how a single person can have so much of an effect on you without even touching you. She's met pretty girls before, but none of them came close to the way a simple greeting from Irene made her feel. She must be losing her mind.

"H-Hey," Seulgi stammers, feeling her face immediately heat up at the way the girl's eyebrows rose expectantly at her after. "I-Irene. Hi." She adds quickly, causing the girl's grin to grow wider.

Joy watches the interaction from the side, a teasing smile on her face as she alternates looking between the two. They were staring at each other like they were the only people in the room, with Seulgi frozen in her spot while Irene practically ignored the customer in front of her.

The taller girl snorts, breaking the bubble that the two acquaintances were in.

"You're so pathetic." Joy smugly whispers in the brunette's ear, dragging her into the aisles after smiling at the other girl in greeting. "Who knew Kang Seulgi was such a statue in front of her crush?"

Once they were out of sight, Seulgi slowly slid down and laid her back flat on the floor, confusing the hell out of the younger girl.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Joy asks hesitantly, towering over her friend who was lying on the tiled floor with her eyes closed.

The older girl sighs. "She remembers my name." Seulgi replies with a shaky breath. "I need a minute."

Joy just looks at the girl, unsure whether she should be smitten or disgusted because even though the floor looked like it had just been previously mopped, Seulgi was still lying on a public walkway that will soon be riddled with dirt-filled shoe soles walking about.

She snaps a picture of her lovestruck friend and sends it to their group chat, following it up with a message that says " _eat your heart out, romeo and juliet_ " before beginning her journey towards the condiments and spices.

There's a tap on Seulgi's shoulder, causing her to twist and grumble. "Why is she so pretty, Sooyoung?" She whines, sitting up as she rubs her eyes with the ball of her hand. "I can't even han--"

Seulgi freezes, eyes wide in horror when she realizes that a different raven-haired girl was in front of her right now, crouched down to meet her eye level.

Irene chuckles. "I don't know how drunk you are but this isn't exactly an ideal place to lie down and sleep." She jests, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the younger girl's ear. "Especially for pretty girls like yourself."

Seulgi just stares at her, cheeks flushed at the feeling of the girl's fingers brushing against her face ever so gently. To be honest, she didn't know whether it was because of that or their close proximity combined with the embarrassment from earlier, but Seulgi already felt like passing out.

A voice calls out from the end of the aisle, catching their attention. "Coast is clear, boss." A blonde girl states, walking towards them in a leisurely pace.

Seulgi recognizes her as the employee who usually mans the night shift when she's in need of a beer in the middle of the night.

"Creepy stalker dude just walked out a few seconds ago." The girl adds as she stops in front of them, offering a friendly smile Seulgi's way. "Hey, Doc."

Seulgi returns the grin, not noticing the confusion on the raven-haired girl's face in front of her. "Hey, Yeri. Long time no see."

"It's only been two weeks, Doc. You miss me that much?"

"In your dreams, Kim."

"You guys know each other?" Irene asks, eyebrows scrunched together in disbelief as her coworker helped the brunette up, going as far as to dust off the dirt from the girl's sweatpants.

"Don't act so surprised, boss. I'm capable of having friends, too, you know." Yeri chuckles, offering the girl a hand at the same time Seulgi did.

The two looked at each other and laughed, opting to help the older girl up with both hands instead to which Irene gladly went along with.

Seulgi ignores the burning feeling in her palm when she held the girl's hand briefly, trying her best to not look so obvious this time around.

"I often come here in the middle of the night to buy snacks or a few drinks," Seulgi explains. "And Yeri's usually the one on duty so we became fast friends."

Irene nods thoughtfully, making a mental note to ask Yeri about the girl again later. She was curious. Very curious.

The blonde politely excused herself to attend to a new customer by the register, leaving the two by themselves once again.

"So.."

"Hm?"

Irene was arranging toiletries on the shelf when Seulgi piped up, remembering something the blonde had said earlier that really bothered her.

"What was Yeri talking about?" She asks the older girl hesitantly, handing her boxes of soap to place on the rack. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Oh, that." Irene replies, smiling gratefully as Seulgi helped her with the stacking. "Yeah, no, just some guy that used to follow me around after my shift."

Seulgi's eyes grow wide in concern. "Seriously? Does he follow you home?"

Irene shrugs. "Only sometimes."

"But it's actually happened?"

She nods. "About three or four times, I guess?"  
  
Seulgi gasps. " _That many_?" She asks incredulously, eyebrows shooting up in alarm.  
  
"Yes, but it's really not that big of a deal." Irene chuckles, bumping her shoulder with the other girl's playfully. "He's pretty harmless and I'm a big girl, Seulgi. You don't have to worry about me." She teases, flashing the brunette a reassuring smile.

Seulgi furrows her eyebrows. "But I do, though."

"What was that?"

The younger girl stares forward blankly, mind deep in thought.

"Where do you live?" She asks after a while, ignoring the fluttering in her chest.

"Just a few blocks from he--"

"I'm walking you home." She declares, biting her lip at her own sudden confidence.

Irene stills her movements, turning her head to the side to look at the younger girl in disbelief. Seulgi couldn't blame her. She was surprised, herself.

"Are you serious? You really don't have to, I--"

Seulgi shakes her head. "I want to."

"B-But I still have two hours before my shift ends and--"

"That's fine." Seulgi chuckles, completely enamored by the older girl's flustered state. "I can wait."

Irene tries to reason again, not wanting to bother the younger girl. "But that's _two hours_ , I can't make you w--"

"Irene." Seulgi interrupts, inching her face closer to stop the girl from talking. It worked. "It wasn't a question."

The older girl freezes, her face feeling incredibly warm all of a sudden under the younger girl's gaze.

It was captivating, the way the girl looked at her. She'd never felt such intensity before, pushing her over and pulling her in like the moon does to the tide.

Irene shakes her head, a face-eating grin adorning her beautiful face. "Interrupt me like that one more time and I'll kiss that smile off your face." Irene whispers, making Seulgi widen her eyes and retract immediately, much to the older girl's dismay.

"S-Sorry." Seulgi stammers nervously.

"Don't be." The raven-haired girl chuckles, admiring the beauty in front of her. "But what about your friend? Didn't you guys come here together?"

Seulgi palms the back of her neck out of habit. She forgot about Joy for a second there.

Under normal circumstances, she'd never let anyone—especially Park Sooyoung who was known to be the queen of broken fences and parking tickets—drive her car alone. But after hearing about the raven-haired girl's stalker, she felt the need to protect the girl at all costs. Even if it meant entrusting her baby with the most dangerous driver in the neighborhood.

She just hopes that no innocent lives will be put in harm's way tonight. 

"She'll be fine on her own." Seulgi decides. "I'll just let her use my car on the way back."

Irene hums. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Seulgi smiles at the girl reassuringly, stacking up the last of the items in the box. "I'm not the one with the creepy stalker here."

Irene rolls her eyes. "Is that a hint of concern I hear?" She teases playfully, making the younger girl chuckle.

"What if it is?" Seulgi counters.

Irene stays silent, eyes tracing every inch of the brunette's face at such close proximity.

She smiles softly, making Seulgi forget about that good night's sleep she was complaining about a while ago. Her body can handle another night. 

Irene inches closer, looking up at the girl with a tender glint in her eyes. "Then you'll have to tell this heart to slow down because I'm afraid it's going to jump out of my chest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter three! :)  
> tell me your thoughts, friends. i might not be able to update for a while because of school, but i promise to do so as soon as i can.
> 
> take care of yourselves for me! :)


	4. four

  
"I can't believe you're letting me drive your car." Joy blinks in disbelief as she looks up at Seulgi from the driver's seat. "This thing is like your metallic offspring. You never let anyone drive it."

The two were once again at the store parking lot, a few minutes before three in the morning. Seulgi stood uneasily outside the rolled-down window of her car, watching gloomily as Joy bounced in her seat from excitement. 

She had a bad feeling about this. 

"Please don't say it out loud." Seulgi huffs in a shaky breath, eyes closed shut because seeing Joy in the driver's seat was giving her trouble breathing. "You're breaking my heart."

Joy scoffs. "Alright, Cecilia, don't be so overdramatic." She rolls her eyes at the girl and adjusts her seat, sneakily trying to hide the chips she plans on eating on her way home. Seulgi hated it when they ate in her car. "You sure you don't want me to pick you up later?"

Seulgi narrows her eyes at the suspicious paper bag at the passenger's seat, but she shrugs it off, shifting her attention back to the younger girl.

"Positive. I'd rather take a cab than make you drive my baby all the way back here." She replies, looking over her shoulder to glance at the raven-haired girl inside the store. 

Irene was watching their interaction from afar, sending a playful wink Seulgi's way before facing Yeri again, listening intently to what seems to be the younger girl's routine complaints. Seulgi couldn't help the smile creeping up her face as she turned around and faced Joy again.

"Go take a nap and worry about that birthday breakfast you're going to make our Wannie later." She adds, ignoring the teasing look on her friend's stupid face. "Try not to burn the building down, alright?" 

"It's nice to know that you have so much faith in me." Joy replies sarcastically. She also glances at the girl behind the register before wiggling her eyebrows at her friend knowingly. "She likes you." 

Seulgi scoffs. There's no way in hell a girl like Irene would be attracted to her. She was far too perfect in Seulgi's eyes, and Seulgi was just plain old Seulgi. 

"Don't be ridiculous." She dismisses. 

"I'm serious."

"You're delusional."

"And you're in denial." Joy chuckles, figuring that convincing the older girl was a battle she quite frankly didn't have the energy to go into at the moment. She adjusts the rearview mirror and turns the key in ignition, eyes lighting up at the sound of the engine coming to life. "I'll be going now."

Seulgi sighs. There's not much she can do now but trust her friend's _very_ questionable driving skills. "Please drive safe, Sooyoung. I don't want to get back and find the police standing outside our apartment building again." 

"That was one time!"

"It still happened." 

"Whatever." Joy rolls her eyes, moving to back the car into the empty road. "I'll be extra careful, Seul. I promise." She grins. "Make sure miss Irene gets home safe, okay?" 

Seulgi nods. "Of course. Text me when you're home." 

Joy signals her a thumbs up in response before turning right onto the road and driving away, leaving Seulgi to stare longingly at the back of her car. She sighs. 

She _really_ had a bad feeling about this. 

After waiting for Joy to disappear into the distance, she hurries back inside the store, mentally cursing herself for forgetting her hoodie in the backseat of the car.

It was freaking cold out. 

She rubs her palms together and gingerly sits by the window, glancing around at the handful of people walking about the place. Her eyes automatically stop on the girl behind the register who was in the middle of a yawn, arms stretched wide as she rubs at her eyes cutely, making Seulgi smile.

Her crush was adorable. 

She was in the middle of her own yawn when a figure approached her table, slipping into the seat across from her without warning. 

"Hi." The young man suddenly greets, grinning at Seulgi from ear-to-ear. "I was walking by on my way home when I noticed you sitting here all alone. Mind if I keep you company?" 

Seulgi furrows her eyebrows at the stranger. He was wearing a shirt with their university's logo printed on it, smelling faintly of cigarettes and some expensive body spray her brother used to bathe in. He also seemed to be in the same age as she was, but didn't look like anyone she knew. So why was he talking to her? 

"Do I know you?" She asks carefully, not wanting to sound rude even though the way the guy approached her irked her a bit. 

The man's smile only grew wider—kind of freaking her out, to be honest. 

Why are men so weird?

"Not yet," He chuckled, making Seulgi cringe at how abnoxious it sounded. Seriously, who was this guy? "But we can always change that. I'm—hey!"

The man's introduction was cut short when a hand looped around Seulgi's arm and pulled her up, making the younger girl blink in surprise. 

"Sorry, mister. I'm gonna have to steal the pretty girl away for a sec." Irene smiles down at the man politely before quickly turning on her heels and whispering in the girl's ear. "You're coming with me." 

Seulgi doesn't protest. Her mind was far too focused on the fact that Irene was holding on to her bare arm, the surface of her skin _burning_ despite the coldness she felt earlier. 

"B-But I wasn't done talking to her!" The stranger whines, getting up to chase after them.

Irene's grip tightened around the younger girl's arm, making Seulgi glimpse at her from the side. The look on Irene's face was a far cry from her usual sunny disposition. It made Seulgi want to hide the stranger and throw him in a cab for his own safety. 

The raven-haired girl turns around and looks at the man seriously, her gaze nailing him to where he stood.

"You are now." She states simply, sending shivers down Seulgi's spine as the older girl pulls her terribly close.

It was starting to get embarrassing how quickly Irene's actions could make her dizzy in the head.

No thoughts. Head empty. Just the girl of her dreams gripping her waist like she never wanted to let go. 

No big deal. 

Seulgi didn't notice that the man had already scurried off until she heard Yeri's laughter in the background. 

"That was gold." The blonde cackles, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Poor guy just wanted to introduce himself, boss. Why'd you have to scare him off like that?" She teases, a knowing smile on her lips. 

Irene scoffs. "Men."

She shakes her head and eyes Seulgi, a sigh escaping her lips when said girl looks back at her, eyebrows scrunched together in concern. They stare at each other for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing, finding the serious look on their faces unusually amusing. 

Yeri could only shake her head at the two, silently observing their interaction.

Something tells her that she'd be seeing a _lot_ of Seulgi in the future. 

"You're something else." Seulgi breathes out after their laughter had died down, an easy smile on her lips as she gazes at Irene softly. How is this girl even real? 

"Right back at you." The raven-haired girl replies as she gently slips her fingers between the younger girl's, trying to see if she'd pull away.

She doesn't. 

And Irene's grin couldn't grow any wider. 

"Yeri, I'm taking my break." She hollers at the blonde by the counter and proceeds to drag Seulgi towards the back of the store, not even bothering to wait for Yeri's reply. 

\--

"You haven't slept a wink, have you?" Irene asks from across the room. 

  
They were currently in the employee break room where Seulgi will be spending her remaining hours of waiting.

Irene claims that it'd be best if the brunette were out of plain sight, away from the lingering eyes of the flirty customers that were inevitably going to approach her. She didn't like the idea of warding off every single guy (or girl) that was going to try and test their luck.

The younger girl didn't protest, of course, protective Irene was scary. 

  
Seulgi shakes her head in response as she lets out another yawn. The sleepless nights were starting to take a toll on her body. It also didn't help that the girl in front of her looked like an absolute dream. 

Irene chuckles at the sight. "You should take a nap." She says softly, approaching the girl at the table before placing a freshly brewed cup of coffee in front of her and sitting down. 

Seulgi eyes the cup and laughs. "You tell me to take a nap then hand me a cup of coffee. You're pretty confusing, miss Irene." She jokes.

"Because your hands are cold, you goof." Irene rolls her eyes playfully. "My sweater may look good on you but it's a shame that the sleeves are too short to cover your hands." 

Seulgi tilts her head to the side, brushing her fingers through the fabric of the raven-haired girl's sweater that she made her wear. It was soft and warm, making Seulgi feel even more sleepy. 

"That's alright." Seulgi hazily replies. "You can hold my hand instead. Yours are pretty warm anyway." She smiles as she extends her arm across the table. 

Seulgi was impressed with herself. There was no way in hell that she would be saying these things if she were fully awake.

Irene eyes the open palm before glancing back at the younger girl, an easy smile on her lips. 

"You're pretty cute, pretty girl." She mumbles as she slips her fingers in between Seulgi's cold ones, brushing her thumb against them gently. 

The brunette doesn't even attempt to hide her wildly blushing face anymore, so she just stares at their joined hands, basking in the feeling of the newfound warmth in her chest. 

"I like it." She whispers, lowering her head on top of the table as she lets out another yawn. "Pretty girl." 

Irene hums, her eyes never leaving Seulgi's face as she continues to play with their hands. "I like you." 

Seulgi chuckles softly, eyes widening in shock when the raven-haired girl's words finally registered in her brain. 

She _what_?! 

  
"You what?" Seulgi asks incredulously, any trace of drowsiness from earlier out the window as she stares at the older girl across the table.

Had she heard it right?

Was she dreaming already? 

What the damn _hell_? 

Irene's free hand was propped under her chin as she smiled at her. "You heard me." She replies, squeezing the younger girl's hand in her own. "I like you, Seulgi."

Seulgi gaped at her, heart beating wildly against her rib cage. "You're kidding."

Irene shakes her head fondly. "I'm not." She chuckles, inching closer to the doubting brunette. "I could kiss you right now if you want me to prove it?" She offers, causing Seulgi to fall off her chair.

Literally. 

"Why do you keep saying that?" She huffs as she stands back up, the raven-haired girl laughing uncontrollably beside her. 

Her head was in a frenzy. Irene liked her back. This wasn't something that her two poor brain cells could handle on their own. Not to mention that her heart was just as useless to begin with. 

"Because I really do want to kiss you." The girl says in between giggles. "Kind of have been for a while now." She admits meekly. 

_Huh?_

"Since when?"

"A few years, maybe."

" _What?_ "

Okay, Seulgi's convinced that she really is dreaming now. There is absolutely _no way_.

"Yes way." Irene chuckles.

What? Had she said that out loud?

"Yes, you did." Irene shakes her head and grabs Seulgi's hands again. "You're like the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on." 

Seulgi's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "I'm guessing you never look at mirrors?" 

"Why would I when I can look at you?" The girl counters smoothly. 

The younger girl crumbles, face falling flat on the wooden surface as she groans. There was only so much that her tiny heart could take, never in her life had she ever anticipated to feel this much. 

"You're adorable." Irene giggles, her own face turning a faint shade of crimson because of their conversation. "Do you always malfunction like this when people tell you they like you?"

"Shut up." Seulgi mumbles childishly. "Don't you have to go back out there and work?" 

Irene shakes her head petulantly as she glances at the wall clock behind her. "Not yet. I still have fifteen minutes to stare at you." 

The brunette clicks her tongue. "Irene, I'm gonna faint." She warns. 

"Don't worry, I know CPR." 

"Oh my god." Seulgi groans. "That's it, I'm leaving."

She hastily moves to stand up until a hand shoots up to encircle her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. 

"No, wait!" A hearty laugh bubbles up the raven-haired girl's throat as she gently pulls Seulgi back down to her seat. "Stay. I'll stop, I promise."

Seulgi narrows her eyes at the girl and gives in. It's not like she had the heart to say no to her in the first place. It was Irene, for crying out loud. 

"Let's talk about something else, please." She pleads as she lowers herself back on the chair. "I don't think my heart can take any more." 

"Ouch. Did I just get rejected?" 

"What? _No!_ Of course not! I would nev—"

Irene's laughter filled the room once again. It was so innocent and so _warm_ , Seulgi couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed.

She watched the girl's eyes disappear into crescents as she threw her head back laughing. It made her mind go into overdrive, Seulgi was a sucker for pretty smiles, and suddenly Irene's supple lips looked ever so inviting. 

"I'm kidding, pretty girl." She says once her giggles had died down. "But if you ever do reject me, please d—" 

Her words were cut short when Seulgi's lips crashed on hers, soft, gentle, and so _so_ sweet.

Irene's hands immediately shot up to cup the girl's jaw, kissing her back with fervor after having spent years of longing to be in this exact moment with her.

Seulgi kissed like a dream. Her expectations were high but this experience was just through the roof. She wasn't even exaggerating.

The younger girl moved to sit on her lap, snaking her arms around the older girl's shoulders as she buries her hands in her hair. Irene was unreal. Her kisses were waking up something dangerous within Seulgi, and she knew she just had to stop. 

Seulgi reluctantly pulls back, Irene chasing after her bruised lips eagerly in attempts to continue their activities. The younger girl just chuckles as she nuzzles her face in the crook of the older girl's neck, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I was trying to make a point but I got carried away." Seulgi mumbles shyly after a while. "Sorry about that." 

"I'm not." Irene chuckles as she runs her fingers along the expanse of the girl's back. "You can get carried away with me anytime you want, pretty girl. I won't ever decline. That was hot." 

Seulgi buries her face further into the girl's neck, ears pink from embarrassment after realizing what had just happened. "Oh my god. We just kissed." 

Irene chuckles. "Correction. We made out." 

"Oh my god." Seulgi squirms in the older girl's lap. "Stop talking." 

Irene couldn't help the laughter bubbling up her throat once again. Her crush was such a baby. Was this really the same girl that kissed her a while ago? 

"Go take a nap for me, will you?" Irene cooes in her ear as she wraps the girl up in an embrace. "I'll wake you up when my shift's done." 

Seulgi finally lifts her head to look the girl in the eye, sighing as she dips down to kiss the girl's lips one more time. It was slower this time—gentler, and drove the butterflies in Irene's stomach absolutely crazy.

Seulgi pulls away and rests her forehead against older girl's. "I like you, too."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know, honestly haha
> 
> take care of yourselves, friends! :)


End file.
